The Road Not Taken
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: First Fanfic, that I wrote a while ago. It's a oneshot between Rorek/Raven. It takes place immediatly after the events of 'Spellbound'.


Okay, This is my first story that I've written, I wrote it right after watching Spellbound, (I got kinda excited over the wizard guy), I've decided not to edit this one at all, so it may seem a little…cheesy/young/fluffy. However, I hope you like it, make sure to give me feedback! I'm making this a one-shot, I'll probably be doing these for a little while, until I get the hang of things here at FanFiction. This is a Raven/Rorek fic, and that's what you'll be seeing from me for a while until I get some of the ideas out of my system. So anyways, On With The Show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I am just borrowing them. And then returning them later a little worse for wear.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

The Road Not Taken,

Robert Frost

_**The Road Not Taken**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Raven closed her eyes and let out a chocked sob. She stood on unstable legs that threatened to collapse at any minute. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to subdue the rouge tears that hovered at the brink of her eyes. She felt a single drop of liquid crystal slide silently down her cheek, and she felt a flash of bitterness and hatred flare through her. She tightened her grip on the white leather bound book, clutching it close to her chest as she tried to block out the depressing emotions. Another sob broke free from the small sorceress as she gave up on trying to build up shields. The emotions were too swollen, hurt, too broken and defeated. Raven placed her forehead on the top of the book as she slid down the cool metal door to the ground. Tears were flowing freely down her pale porcelain cheeks. The thin, shining trails glittered in the dim light, reflecting her soul breaking sadness from the inside out. Another heart wrenching sob shook her small frame, before a lamp suddenly found itself immersed in black energy, before cracking softly and exploding. At that, Raven snapped her head up, forcibly trying to push her emotions back into place. She took a wavering breath, forcing herself to lower her knees and examine the book she held. Looking at the ancient novel, one would see that it was wrapped in pure white leather, gold trim created borders around it with a series of old symbols engraved on the cover. Raven knew better, she tried to feel angry, betrayed, anything but the horrible depression that was encoating her heart. Gripping the book tightly, she felt her borders go up around Nevermore. Taking a deep, unwavering breath, Raven straightened her face before lifting herself to her feet. Turning to look at an enchanted chest next to her bed, Raven walked swiftly over to it. Placing the book gingerly inside, she gave the archive a last look. Longing, hurt, anger. So many emotions swept through her as thought of the being trapped within. She tightened her jaw, and closed the chest as she heard the intercom fizzle. Raven turned slightly, looking at the speaker, waiting for an announcement to come.

"Raven, we need you to report to the Med. Bay as soon as possible" A pause "There's someone here you might want to see."

Raven frowned at that, a small crease on her brow as she thought of who was in the Infirmary. By the way Robin had worded it, it had sounded like… a stranger was in need of assisstance. Raven breathed out a heavy sigh and pulled up her hood before drawing the shadows to teleport. She felt the familiar cold rush as she felt distance close between from where she was, and where she wanted to be. Darkness pulled away from her line of vision as she appeared in the Infirmary. Her glance scanned over the room, looking for the 'mystery' person. Robin hadn't move from where he was when she arrived. He was standing in front of her, blocking the view of the person. Cyborg had glanced at her, but quickly turned as the machine started beeping erratically. Beast Boy looked sour and angry, staring at Raven before turning back to face the window. Starfire looked worried and distraught. Confusion clearly evident on the naïve aliens face. Raven glared at the back of Robins head, quickly striding up to his side.

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. Her lungs constricted shut, as nothing but pure shock and confusion flurried through her mind. She had frozen, all limbs stiffened. Her blood had ran cold at the sight of the stranger. Nevermore was in panic. The emoticlones were all in panic, as they saw the stranger through Raven's eyes.

"Raven?" Robin questioned softly. He had seen the changes instantly. They were subtle, but by seeing them, he could tell she was having a small freak out. He saw her body stiffen slightly; the relaxed, curious motions becoming frozen in place. The recognition and shock that registered in her face, before the cold, emotionless mask that covered it.

Hearing his concerned voice quickly snapped Raven out of her panic. Her shock had turned to anger, before quickly snapping to concern. She knew him of course, but was he the one that had faced the dragon, or the dragon himself? She took cautious steps forward, trying to look calm, collected, anything but the horrible feeling of doubt threatening to show. He was how the book described, how she had imagined him. Long, white hair framed and covered his face, reaching past his shoulders. Pale skin, as flawless as her own. Silvery metallic armor with a large insignia 'R' on his breastplate. A black scarf, covering all of his face but his eyes. Eyes that she knew only too well, the familiarity of the beautifully haunting orbs she had gazed upon in black and white. Thick, rich lashes framed the closed irises, casting small shadows across the dark scarf.

"Raven." Robin said again. More sternly this time, in a voice demanding answers on who this was, what he wanted here.

"He's Malchior!" Beast Boy shouted at them, unable to take the silent tension any longer. Anger lacing his words, with an undertone of an emotion Raven herself didn't recognize. The room stiffened at his words. They knew the name. It had been the subject of conversations for a week now. The Changeling himself had relayed the information to them all on Raven's 'friend'. It was Starfire who first responded to Beast Boy's statement.

"Friends," She asked hesitantly, "Is Malchior not a dragon? Is he not the one that attacked us all?"

"Yeah." Cyborg added, frowning deeply. "And Rae put him back in the book. I don't think that _that's_ Malchior BB."

Beast Boy started to respond, hatred in his glance at the sleeping mage, but Raven interrupted quietly, making her friends strain to hear her words. "It's not Malchior." She said softly. She was now standing at the mage's side. Her expression was concealed by the hood, but she felt her insides being torn apart at the sight of him. "He's Rorek." She murmured. Her gaze didn't lift but feeling the shock of Beast Boy, and the confused thoughts in the others, she knew that another question was coming quickly. "He's the wizard that fought Malchior. He's the one that trapped that _worm_ in the book." Her face had twisted angrily at the end of her sentence. The raw feelings of treachery had betrayed her stoic expression, allowing emotion to show clearly on her face. Several syringes exploded from across the room. Raven frowned, before locking away the negative emotions.

She placed her hand on Rorek's gently rising chest. A soft blue aura spread from her hand across Rorek's body. His vitals shot up, breathing becoming deeper and softer, his heartbeat becoming more stabilized. Raven's lips twitched upward before quickly turning down. She had felt a giddy feeling quickly heat her face. She slowly started to lift her hand before realizing something-

A flash of silver and black had quickly reached up and snatched her hand. Raven felt a rush of images and feelings unfamiliar to her flooded her head before clearing instantly. Violet eyes snapped up to meet pale, ice blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. Time seemed to freeze. She vaguely sensed the titans moving towards her, but they were so slow. Memories and secrets were quickly rushing to be exchanged at the contact. Raven felt her breath hitch at all of the different visions. She saw choppy, short flashes of various points of his life, up to Malchior, to being awoken by none other than…her. She felt many pairs of arms wrap around her pulling her from the now-awake wizard. The contact broke, and the present came swarming around her consciousness. Raven felt a weak cry escape her throat as she stumbled back from the cot. She couldn't stop the feeling of complete emptiness that fell over her. Electric shock suddenly caused her heart to pound against her chest. She felt her blood pounding in her ears, the erratic beat of her heart was the feeling she had. The electric eyes were still on hers. Seemingly unblinking, the eyes watched her with an emotion she couldn't decipher. It was so strong she felt it flood through her head. Knowing that emotions didn't flood this way, Raven felt her panic rise up again. She ripped her arms from the titans and ran.

She ran faster than she thought possible. So many different questions were running through her heads. She made it to her room, slamming the door behind her, and sealing it with her powers. She forced herself to take a breath before lowering her face in her hands. Letting a sob, she slowly made her way to the chest. She glared through her fingers at the chest, hatred for the cursed book. Choking back another sob, Raven took another deep breath before releasing it with her mantra. She tried not to think about how she had acted in the Infirmary. She had reacted to Rorek's awakening completely out of character. She made her way over to the bed and collapsed.

Falling on her back, she tried to close her eyes, but they continued to strain open. After years of pretending on the cold exterior, years of seeming emotionless and cold, after spending her life secluded from strangers and feelings, four friends was more than Raven thought she'd ever have. Pretending to be so cold and calculating, and then a supposed dead man easily destroyed her whole image! Raven let out a frustrated sigh before glancing out her window, trying to decipher what time it was.

The final colors of sunlight left the room as the sun vanished beneath the horizon. The skies were clouded as pale beams of the moon gently shone at Raven, illuminating her alabaster skin. Candles flickered to life as the shadows crept into her room. The vials of potions and ingredients reflected the soft light across the room, giving the dark colors an eerie glow. Time crept by as the clock continued to tick softly. Raven had closed her eyes, trying to come in contact with Nevermore. The emoticlones had fled, running all over, trying to gather information on their own. Raven ground her teeth together in frustration, she had to find them; she needed advice from somebody who understood magic. She sat up, assuming the lotus position and floating a good three feet in the air. She took a deep breath, feeling the cool scented air calm her fevered mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" The chant's effect was instantaneous. Her soul self calmed itself, tranquility settling over it as it pulled itself into Nevermore. As her soul self entered the gate into her mind, Raven found herself overwhelmed with the hundreds of feelings and memories of someone else. She saw each one quickly, it flashed by so fast she only barely registered it, but piece by piece the flashed began to piece together a story:

_A small boy with long ebony hair was running as fast as he could through thick woods at night. The branches were tearing at his clothes, scratching his face, and tangling in his hair. But sheer terror drove the boy on. The pain of what would happen if he stopped was beyond what he would encounter in the woods. He heard furious screaming behind him, and the harsh snapping of branches. He glanced upward and saw smoke coating the clear air above him. Blazing fire tore around him as he ran faster, ignoring the stitch in his side, and forcing himself forward. He felt something run down his neck thickly, he could no longer tell what was sweat or blood. He heard more shouting, louder this time. Swallowing loudly, he took a step too long, and fell onto the damp forest floor. He froze, listening to the sounds. Only the crackling of the fire, and the harsh curses of the people behind him. He forced himself up, before seeing ahead of him the one thing that made his blood curdle with total fear. His Father. The boy forced himself back, stumbling and falling to the ground again. Father looked his eyes on the boy, absolute hatred in his gaze. A large butcher knife was in his hand, as Father advanced on the paralyzed boy. The boy grabbed a large stick holding it in front of him to defend himself. Father grinned, a malicious glint in his eyes. Father raised the knife above his head, and the boy could only stare back with tears flowing freely. A voice suddenly exploded, "Salenom Ecronel Remenesk Delon!" A bright, white light exploded from the boys outstretched hand as he realized the voice was his own. The light hit Father, slamming him into a tree. Father opened his mouth to curse the boy, but the knife flew into Fathers neck before either person could react. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but a strong hand clasped itself over his mouth. The boy immediately started to thrash, trying to scream and yell, but the hand only pushed itself farther into his head. Tears continued to flow as the small boy began to accept his fate, yelling and wriggling ceased as he came to realization. Suddenly a rough, accented voice whispered into his ear. "I'm going to get you out of this, take my hand, and you won't have to face the village." The boy wanted to ask how the man knew about the village, but the man had already removed his hand from the boys mouth and held it out in front of the child. Without turning to examine his rescuer, he took the calloused hand. A light similar to what had just exploded from the boy had enveloped him, and the man. The boy found himself falling into the arms of his rescuer, and he saw he was in a castle. The boys eyes widened as he saw that the rescuer was wearing armor with a helmet tucked under his free arm. The boy felt black creep into his vision as consciousness began to escape him. The man leaned closer and whispered almost comfortingly, "I'm a Knight of White Dawn, running is behind you now Rorek." _

Raven let out a choked sob of sympathy, before quickly creating a block on all of these visions. She felt guilt and shame at seeing what she had witnessed. This was an emotional scar, she could feel all the attachments to it. She had violated the memories secrecy, by seeing a deep secret, with barely knowing the owner. Raven quickly dispatched herself from Nevermore, not wanting to see anything else from the wizards past. Raven slid open her eyes, which she was surprised to find that they were crusty, glued. Raven eyebrow arched high at that. How long had she been in Nevermore? Her throat was horse and stale from chanting. Raven stood up quickly, almost falling over from the disorientation of movement. Raven whipped the curtains open, finding that the sun was in the middle of the sky, and the sunlight was streaming brightly over the room. Raven suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her, but as she collapsed on the ground, clutching her head, she realized that the pain was in the back of her head, it seemed almost dispatched, unreal. She whipped her head up, and pulled the shadows around her to teleport to the Infirmary.

As the shroud of darkness faded to the corners of the room, Raven quickly strode to the mage's side. He had his eyes shut tightly, and tumors were running over his body. Raven felt another sting as she reached out to Rorek. As Raven gingerly lifted some of the white locks, she almost fainted with the severity of the wound. How did she not sense this when she healed him before? She gently ghosted her fingers across the wound, but discovered upon touching it, she felt yet another, stronger stab of agony. Raven placed her mental block up higher than usual, effectively shutting out all access auras. The wound was a very severe burn, a direct hit from Malchior, she assumed. It had cut straight through the thin, black body suit he wore under the armor, burning through the skin and decorating it with countless blisters, blood spots, and singed skin. It had been hidden by his hair, starting on the connection of his head and neck, spreading across the whole back of his neck, and then down his back. Raven winced, healing this would be tricky, she would have to give some of her own aura to him. She briefly wondered about the telepathic bond, would giving her aura only strengthen it? That thought was quickly banished. This would was very serious, his vitals were becoming increasingly weak. He had to be very strong to resist the pain this long. She had to help him, it wasn't fair to him if help was available, and wasn't going to aid him.

She placed her fingers lightly on the wound, barely touching it. Raven breathed out softly releasing the soothing blue aura over it. The aura suddenly spluttered, flickering oddly, Raven's eyes widened. What was happening? The aura started again, this time fading lighter and lighter, until it was a beautiful white light. The wound knit together twice as quickly, the black skin becoming a pale color again, the blood spots vanishing into the skin. The wound was healed completely, but Raven kept her hand on his neck a little longer. Just flicking her fingers, she would be able to see the rest of his face. The intriguing enigma of what he looked like would be solved in less than a minute. She hesitated, but than removed her hand from his neck, watching the thick hair fall back into place. Raven let out a sigh of relief, before looking down at her hands. What had happened to her? The familiar blue had simply changed to white. She frowned as she sat down in the visitors chair next to Rorek. She allowed the healing plasma to grace her fingers, watching in amazement as it was the soft blue again. "What changed you white?" She asked the blue aura absent mindedly.

"Perhaps it was not the ability itself, but the being whom you were healing." The voice was soft spoken and soothing. A calming pitch with an attractive British accent to it.

Raven jumped in surprise as her lavender eyes shot up to see smiling azure ones. Raven opened her mouth to reply, but failed to come up with a response to his statement. Incredibly glad of her hood, she felt her face flush lightly at not being able to respond to a simple acknowledgement.

The wizard seemed to smile at her, small smile lines creased at the corner of his eyes, as He swung his feet over the side of the cot. He looked around the room with wide surprised eyes. His gaze fell to a small IV Tube in his arm, and Rorek seemed to have a small panic attack at the sight of something in him. He began struggling, trying to pull it out of his limb.

Raven was on her feet, and by Rorek before he could manage to hurt himself with an IV. Raven grabbed his bicep, trying to still his struggling. He stopped at her touch, and Raven realized the mental barrier was on the point of breaking. She quickly reinforced it, while carefully pulling the needle out of his arm. She quickly let a spark of magic heal the tiny puncture wound, before turning to glare at Rorek. She faltered at the sight of the stunning aquamarine irises. They were looking at her with interest, along with that same emotion she had seen yesterday. The one she couldn't identify. She tore her gaze away from him, back to where her hand was still clenching his upper arm. His arm was slender, strong and firm under her grip. Raven felt her face flush again as she removed her hand. The pressure on her mental barrier was immediately lifted upon the releasing of contact. Raven stood up and turned to him again, careful to avoid eye contact with the charming mage. "Come on." she said, keeping her voice level.

The mage stood up slowly and flexed his fingers. Looking around the room again with obvious interest. His gaze fell on Raven who was starting to out the door. "Wait!" catching up with her, "Where are we going?"

Raven stopped and turned to face him in the dark hallway. Quickly fanning out her aura, she discovered that none of the other Titans were in the tower. Frustrated with being left alone with Rorek, she glared at the lost looking wizard. Instantly her eyes softened as she realized that this time was 1000 years from his time. Everything had changed since then. Taking a deep breath before exhaling her mantra, Raven kept her gaze steady as the door to the Infirmary slammed shut. "I need to go to my room. When the others get back, we'll all find out how we can help you."

She turned on her heel and began stalking down the corridor. Sensing hesitant footsteps behind her, she slowed her pace considerably allowing Rorek to catch up. Shadows cast by the windows repelled as Rorek walked, Raven noticed, but they came to welcome her. The result was a dance of vanishing and appearing shadows, gracing their steps with light and darkness. She was so taken by the array of black and white, she almost missed her door. She stopped so abruptly, she heard Rorek stumble and curse behind her. Despite herself, Raven couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the mage's misfortune. Unfortunately for her, Rorek heard her laugh. "You laugh at my misfortune fair Raven?" he asked with a pained voice. Raven shook her head before stepping into her room. The door didn't close immediately Rorek found himself hovering in the doorway, debating whether to enter or not. Raven spared him a glance before walking over to close the windows. Turning back around, Raven saw that Rorek had entered, and was not skimming through a book. Opening her mouth to say something, Rorek beat her to it.

"You kept all of these books?" He asked questioningly, looking at her inquisitively. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that? How would you know where I got all of these?" Rorek set the book down gingerly, perfectly balancing it on the top of a high stack of books.

"Malchior summoned all of these did he not? So I ask of you, why keep all these?" He cocked his head, as if trying to fathom why she would keep gifts of his sworn enemy's. Raven felt a flash of shock and anger at his words.

"Firstly, it is none of your concern what I keep, and secondly…" Raven took steps toward Rorek, becoming very distrusting of him, "How would you know who gave these to me?" She finished with a very pointed glare at him, upset he knew something that he was keeping from her.

Rorek bowed his head, his hair cascading down and effectively hiding his face. "Because Lady Raven," A pause, "I was also entrapped within the book." His face slowly rose, his eyes steady on hers to see her reaction. Raven kept her face calm, trying to analyze what this meant for her. Then understanding dawned on her. He had been able to hear everything said and done. She felt her face flush of embarrassment, before it quickly turned to anger and faded.

"So you heard…saw…all of it? Everything he said to me? And you did nothing!" Her face displayed emotions of outrage, deceit. She felt her heart twist. He had done nothing to stop the dragon, leaving her prey to lies and trickery.

Rorek's eyes widened, and she saw hurt flash over his features again. "No! I…I tried…There was nothing I could do! He overpowered me, pushed me back, I tried…" His voice turned hoarse and whispered as he spoke. His gaze dropped back down to the thick carpet. "I never stopped trying… I couldn't…" Rorek's words were more to himself than to Raven, soft spoken and weak. Raven felt his sincerity, the guilt he was feeling. But she had felt confusion at his last words.

"What do you mean, you couldn't?" She asked, taking a step closer to the wizard, now close enough she could reach out and touch him.

He lifted his head, and gazed at her meaningfully. "Malchior…he…it stole my words, my emotions, actions. Everything said to you was something I would have said, the only exception being my name." He stopped, and took another step towards Raven, his eyes remaining expressive. "He didn't just hurt you Raven. He was trying to ruin me as well. He saw how my feelings evolved for you as time went by, and stole the very words I would have said. He took my emotions and used them as a cover-up for himself."

Conflict began raging within Raven. Struggling to understand what this meant for her, struggling to realize how she felt over this. If what Rorek said was true, what were his feelings toward her? What were her feelings toward him? Was any of this what either of them said it was? So many questions, and he was expecting a reply. Raven wanted to hate him. She wanted him to leave, she didn't want to know him, didn't want to get hurt. She had already risked everything with Malchior, and it had ended in hurt and betrayal. Risking it all again, for somebody so connected with the dragon; all of it seemed suspicious. She wanted to escape, run from this stranger who seemed to know so much about her. Biting her lip, Raven turned slightly from him to avoid his gaze before responding. "It's only fair I tell you Rorek," She started quietly, "Yesterday, when you grabbed my wrist I got a whole bunch of flashes, and memories it seemed. When I…concentrated, I saw a part of your life, something that felt important…I'm sorry." She said turning to glance at his expression. His eyes were understanding, compassionate. He saw her gaze on him, and seemed to smile.

"What did you see?" He asked hesitantly, almost seeming resistant. Raven bit her lip again, seeming to wonder how to put it.

"I saw you running through a forest, you were running as fast as you can, but you were tired and hurt. The forest was burning, and there were people chasing you. You fell, tripping over a root, and you saw…somebody with a knife. Something happened, and you used magic for defense." Raven winced at his expression, it was hurt and sad. The memories pain was obviously a lot more raw than she had originally thought. "You…hurt the man with the knife, and were about to hurt yourself as a result from that." She slightly pointed her glance, that part of the vision had upset her, for an unexplained reason, she felt slight anger at him about to give up. "A man stopped you, and teleported you to safety before introducing himself as a Knight of White Dawn." She looked at Rorek again, seeing that he looked strained, his normally bright eyes seemed to have dulled, clouded as the pain of his past came back to haunt him. He slowly lifted his eyes to her, and seemed to smile weakly; his eyes slightly tilting, but his face tensed.

"Than it's only fair that I tell you, fair maiden, that I have seen something of your history as well." The words were slightly forced, as if his words were choked. Raven realized just how much pain he had been holding, the absolute guilt of mistakenly killing his father. Raven only glanced at him, urging him to continue. He nodded briefly, before closing his eyes. "You were small, and walking home from a place of teachings. It seems to be a monastery, the other children, they have formed a large circle around you; chanting, kicking, pushing. They don't stop as you plea, they take your cloak and books. You dealt with it, it was daily, until one of them pulls out a dagger and cuts your arm. The atmosphere changes, becoming hateful to hostile. They begin to rip at you, tearing you apart with insults about everything. Then…you snap. Your vision blackens but splits, and you can't see what you're doing. As somebody screams your name, and stops the rage, you see what you've done. Losing the control you had caused four deaths, and many injuries on the others. Arriving at your mentors room, you learn of, a prophecy of some sorts, and who you are." Rorek said the vision quickly and quietly, keeping the emotion in his voice steady.

Raven's eyes closed. She remembered the day clearly, all of it. It had been the day she learned she was a monster. A freak that should have never come into being. A creature that would do nothing but wreak havoc on the worlds around her. She felt a tear silently slide down her cheek. She suddenly felt a cool hand on her cheek, gently his thumb brushed away the small tear. Opening her eyes Raven saw that Rorek had moved closer still, that indefinable emotion filling his eyes. His hand lingered on her cheek. The smooth metal slightly ghosting her skin. Feeling his other hand gently push back some hair that had fallen in her face, he gently caressed the side of her face. Raven locked eyes with the wizard. His actions seemed to match the story he had given earlier, about his actions and words. But the emotion she saw, it was the same one she had seen in his face. She had no name for it, and it intrigued her.

"What is that?" Raven asked, her voice hushed. She saw confusion briefly flicker through his eyes while his thin brow arched slightly.

"What is it that you see?"

"That emotion. I've never seen it before, I'm not sure what it is." A slight miffed tone graced her voice, still slightly annoyed she hadn't recognized an emotion while one of her abilities was empathy. Rorek looked straight into her eyes, the clear blue orbs cutting into her, making her catch her breath. His hand left its place from the side of her face to gently tug down the scarf he wore. His features were slightly feminine; high cheekbones and an angular chin with a strong nose. His thin lips parted slightly to answer her question before leaning forward.

"Love." The word was so soft. It was barely breathed as he bent down to press his lips against hers. Raven was momentarily disorientated. Common sense was screaming at her to pull away, screaming the promises of betrayal and disaster and hurt that would follow if she gave in. Her emotions; everything in Nevermore itself was telling her to respond, to let him kiss her. He would be able to understand her better than anybody, he already knew one of her deepest held secrets. There was no question about the sincerity of his feelings: they ran deep, slightly undeveloped, but very capable of strengthening to almost unbreakable. Rorek pulled away slowly from her lack of response, keeping his hand on her cheek. Raven opened her mouth to respond, but then felt the auras of others entering the tower. She straightened, and pulled down her hood, casting a quick glance at the window.

Clearing her throat, Raven gently brushed past him before turning back to face him. "The others are back now, you could probably get a spot on the team if you show Robin your powers." Talking briskly, trying not to make eye contact with the mage, Raven carefully reconstructed her placid expression. Her heart fluttered dangerously just looking at Rorek; the fact that the feelings he felt for her were true and strong, it confused her. Her own emotions were confused towards him, the feelings she felt for Malchior, actually seemed to have transferred to him. Desperately trying to sort out what she felt for him, she discovered that she hadn't even been bothered by him kissing her. A bubble of hysterical laughter threatened to escape her throat at that conclusion. Hardly allowing anybody to touch her, and then letting a… what was he to her exactly? He wasn't a stranger, he probably knew everything about her that she had spilled to Malchior, and she knew enough about him after reading his book. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she began striding over to the door. As she got to the doorway, Rorek chose to speak.

"Would you like me to join your team?" It was soft spoken but meaningful, Raven felt her heart flutter again. She stopped and glanced at him, considering the question.

"I-I…well…" To her surprise she found that she wanted him to join the team, she wanted to know him better. She turned all the way around to face him, pulling down her hood so he could see her small smile. As he saw her face, she saw his eyes widen and he sucked in a breath; Raven fought the urge to blush. "Yes…" She answered his question quietly. She saw a wide, crooked smile appear on his face as he stepped closer to her.

"Would you allow me to kiss you again?" He asked, the happy smile still on his face.

There are a million ways to say no, and half of them appeared in Ravens head. However, a brief lapse of concentration caused Raven's reply to reflect her emotions, rather her image. Locking her eyes with Rorek's, a tiny curve graced her lips. "Yes."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Okay, I wrote this when I first saw Spellbound remember, this was the first fanfic story I've ever attempted, and for that reason, I decided to not edit it in any way. So this story is a little OC, decisions are a little off, and the plot may be a little confusing. As I read it over today, I may write a sequel based off of this. But tell me what you think, please don't flame the pairings though (that bothers me).

_***Phantom of Runes***_


End file.
